Sonic Crystal Universe: Issue 8
Issue 8: A Plan Gone Wrong Barney's Antiques- 12:00 p.m. Sonic: Here we are. Rouge: Why would something so important be in a place as dumpy as this? Sonic: Who knows? Shadow: and who cares? Are we going to guard this thing or not? Sonic: Oh, yeah! Let's go in. Rouge: Ugh! Can this place get anymore dusty? (Amy accidently knocks over a pile of books, creating a cloud of dust.) *cough**cough* Apparently in can. Way to go, Pinky. Tails: Amy! Amy: Woops! Sorry! (Noises in the background.) Sonic: Shhh!! I hear something! Barney's Antiques: Back Room (Puma lands on the floor from the window, making a loud thump.) Kyle: Puma! Katie: Sh! And you two are supposed to be the quite ones. (Footsteps approach.) Oh, no! Guys, hide! (They hide, and Shadow walks in.) Shadow: Hello? Hmm. Maybe Sonic was just hearing things. (Katie comes out.) Katie: Hellooo. Shadow: Who are you? And what are you doing here? Katie: That's really none of your buisness, is it? (Puma knocks him out from behind.) Shadow: Kuh! (Falls to the ground.) Katie: Now let's go. Barney's Antiques: Alleyway Entrance Shino: We're in. Fusha: Yes! Now Shani, can you keep quiet for a couple of minutes? Shani: YEAH! Wait...hey! I'm not loud! Whoopsie! (Slaps her hand over her mouth.) Fusha: Oh, boy. Shino: Be quiet, you two! The staff is in the main part of the shop. C'mon. Barney's Antiques: Main Room Amy: I'm worried about Shadow. Shouldn't he be back by now? Tails: Don't worry, Amy. Shadow's a tough guy. I'm sure he's fine. Rouge: He's right. Shadow's pretty strong. He can take care of himself. (Waits a couple seconds.) I'm going to go find him. (Walks into the back room and finds Shadow.) Shadow! What happened to you?! Shadow: Some cat came in...Her friend must've knocked me out. Rouge: They must be real amutuers to come in this way and cause such a ruckus. Shadow: Heh heh. You should know. Yo're a famous jewel theif, after all. Rouge: Hmm. We need to tell Soniv and hte others about our visitors. (They get back to the others.) Amy: There you are! Sonic: What happened? Shadow: We're not the only ones here. There's at least three others. I saw them, but one of them knocked me out. Sonic: They must be after the staff piece! Tails: What do we do? Sonic: We're staying here. We need to protect the staff, no matter what. Rouge: Besides, it's three against what...five? There's no way they can beat all of us, right? Katie: That's what you think! Shadow: You! Katie: C'mon, boys. Let's show these guys who they're messing with! (The two teams fight. Team Agility hears the noise.) Shani: What's that? Fusha: Sounds like fighting. Shani: Fighting? Really?! Let's go see! (Runs off.) Shino: Shani! No! Meanwhile... Puma: Give us the staff piece! Sonic: No! Rouge: And you three call yourselves thieves? Ha! Katie: Why you- Shino: *whistles* Mind if we join? Katie: Shino. Amy: More thieves?! Rouge: Pft. Amutuers. Fusha: What did you say?! Shino: We are Team Agility, and we are here for- Sonic: We know what you're here for, and you can't have it! Shino: We'll see about that! Fusha, Shani, ATTACK! Shani: Yay! Let's play! Fusha: This isn't a game, you idiot! Shani: It's not? Fusha: *sisghs* (They attack.) Shino: Now this- (Breaks open the case.) is mine! (Katie lunges at him, and he punhces her in the head, making her hit the opposite wall and passout.) Kyle: No! Katie! Shinooooooooooo!!!! (He attacks Shino, and they fight.) Fusha: Let's get out of here! Shani: I'm right with you! Tails: They're getting away! Shino: Thanks for the gift! (They escape.) Puma: No! Grrrrrrr!! They got the staff... Kyle: Katie! (Runs over to her. She is knocked out, a little bit of blood on the floor.) C'mon, Katie! Wake up! Puma: Please! You guys need to help us! Shadow: Why should we? Rouge: Shadow! Puma: We'll help you get the staff pieces from Team Agility and Dr. Eggman. Amy: Promise? Puma: YES! Now help her! Tails: We'll take her to my workshop. We can rest there for the night. Kyle: Thank you! Team Sinister and Team Sonic have joined forces. With only one staff pieceleft t find, who will get to it first? Find out in Issue 9: A Demon Unleased!!!